Broken Hearted Girl
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Broken Hearted Girl is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

House of Night

Broken-Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

**Author Comment**

**Right this story is starts at the end of Chosen no spoilers for Untamed & Hunted will be revealed in this story to make it clear Zoey has been at the house of night for five months and with Erik for four please review**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Unexpected

Zoey's Point of View

I held the white stick in my shaky hand, the single word pregnant written on this stick had made my world come crashing down! My name is Zoey Redbird I've been living at the house of Night now for four months now I have control of the elements Air, Water, Earth, Fire & Spirit, I've got at the moment three boyfriend my Humans boyfriend Heath , my house of night boyfriend Erik and my professor Loren Blake, I know what your thinking god what a slut, she can't possible now who the father of her baby is, but you wrong Erik is the father I'm sure of it he's the only one I've slept with, I love Erik, Heath and I have imprinted that's the only reason I'm with him and Loren I'm not actually sure he makes me feel different grown-up oh this is a mess, this baby is unexpected I'm scared now what do I do next?

**Author Comment**

**Sorry its short but I was trying to keep the first chapter simple next chapter should be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

House of Night

Broken-Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 2- Changed

**Zoey's Point of View**

I walked towards the hall, the test was in my back pocket, my heart was beating fast. I was terrified now, I wasn't sure how to tell Erik that I was pregnant or what he would say, everything has changed now.

Erik, the Twins, Damien and Jack met me as I walked into the hall for the Dark Daughters Ritual, seeing Erik made me feel a little better but I couldn't seem to shift my nerves.

"Z are you okay?" Erik said as I joined him and the others

"I'm fine." I said with a small smile

"Well you sure as hell don't look it you look..."Erin said and Shaunee finished her sentence off as ever

"Like crap."

"Are you sure you're okay Z?" My Gay Friend Damien said

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired, it's been a long day." I said with a tired smile. I wasn't wrong when I'd said it had been a long day; I was trying to help my undead best friend Stevie-Ray; I had to sort out the Dark Daughters Ritual; to top it all off I just discovered I was pregnant, god my life is complicated

The ritual finished and my world started to spin as Erik screamed in pain, I ran over to him, panicking that his body was rejected the change and that he was dying and I couldn't lose him. I loved him and there was no way I could bring our baby up alone.

Erik didn't die, his body wasn't rejecting the change, he was turning into an Adult Vampyre. His mark looked different, so amazing, so beautiful. He went with the others, leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts. Tears started to flow as it finally set in what was happening to me, I'm Pregnant. Mine & Erik's lives are over now, we're no longer us, our own person now that we've got a baby to care for. Erik is so talented, how can I possibly ask him to give up his future for me? oh I'm so confused, someone help me.

"Zoey are you okay?" Loren's voice came behind me, I turned to face him, my face was bright red and stained with my soft hot tears.

"Zoey please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this." Loren wiped the tears from my face. I liked feeling his warm hand on my face a little too much.

"It's all such a mess, everything." I said through my tears

"Everything is going to be okay Z, I promise." Loren said, calling me Z made me feel strange, then he placed his soft lips to mine. We broke from the kiss, my mind was cloudy, I kept trying to think about Erik and Our baby but I couldn't, they had disappeared from my mind. Then Loren cut his neck I drank his sweet blood, I heard Heath scream in my head.

"Your imprint with the Human has been replaced by ours." Loren said before I stupidly had sex with him.

I lay there next to Loren, my mind was racing, what have I done!


	3. Chapter 3

House of Night

Broken-Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 3- Mistakes

**Zoey's Point of View**

This was one of the biggest Mistakes of my life, I couldn't move ,I want to move out of Loren's arms but I couldn't. I felt like I was stuck here.

"This is wrong." I finally said

"It's not Z, I love you and you love me, it's too late to turn back now we've imprinted." Loren said, kissing the top of my head, this felt so wrong, I thought it would feel right but it didn't. I was carrying mine and Erik's child and I just had sex with another man, I had betrayed Erik.

"Yes it is Loren, I love Erik I'm with Erik, everything has changed now." I said with a soft sob

"It's going to be okay Z I promise." Loren said, kissing me

'Why Z?" I broke from Loren's kiss and mine, at the sound of Erik's voice I looked at him, I felt frozen.

"Why Z?" Erik asked again, I looked at him, he looked so different. I finally spoke

"Loren leave us." I said calmly

"I'll be outside." Loren said, kissing my check

"Erik please let me explain it isn't what it looks like." I said trying to fight back my tears

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ZOEY! HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME." Erik shouted at me, I started to cry.

"OH STOP THE WATER WORKS ZOEY YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME SO WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Erik said, breaking my heart

"Oh Erik I do care please forgive me I love you, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, please I need to tell you something," I said placing my hand on my pocket, in which my pregnancy test was in.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ZOEY, WE'RE OVER. STAY AWAY FROM ME." Erik shouted, leaving me alone in the hall. I started to sob, Loren came back and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay Z" Loren said, kissing me

"NO IT'S NOT. GET OFF ME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I'VE LOST ERIK, I NEED HIM, EVERYTHING CHANGED NOW I-I'M PREGNANT." I shouted before I started to cry. Again this was all a mistake, a mistake that cost me everything.


	4. Chapter 4

House of Night

Broken-Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

**A/N: So Sorry That I haven't update this story in ages been really busy with all my other stories enjoy chapter 4 of Broken-Hearted Girl!**

**Hanax**

Chapter 4- Betrayed

_**Zoey**_

"You're Pregnant?" Loren said for what felt like the billionth time

"YES, I'M PREGNANT, WITH ERIK'S CHILD; THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT." I shouted before my tears started to fall, they just kept coming, never stopping, I felt empty.

"Zoey, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'm sorry." Loren said, he looked so angry with himself, his words rang out in my ears "If I'd known I would have never have gone through with the plan."

"What Plan?" I was so confused.

"Zoey you make me laugh, you're so naive and easy to win over. I don't love you Zoey, it was all an act, it was all part of Neferet's plan and it worked. To split you and Erik up and leave you friendless." Loren said with a smug look on his face.

"What? You lied to me?" I was shocked

"Yes." Loren said before I slapped him across the face

"HOW DARE YOU." I said before I ran out of the hall in tears. I had to find Erik, I had to tell him the truth about what happened, I had to tell him about the baby. I found Erik in the car park, he was putting his things into his car.

"Erik where are you going?" I said, trying to fight back my tears.

"What is it to you Zoey? You don't give a shit about me anyway." Erik said. He didn't turn to look at me which broke my heart even more.

"Erik, I do care about you, Loren used me, it all part of his plan to spilt us up. I love you Erik, do you hear me? I love you Erik Night, no-one else but you.!" I said taking his hand.

"NO YOU BETRAYED ME, I'LL NEVER TRUST OR SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN." Erik said, taking my hand away from his, before he climbed into his car leaving me alone in the car-park. I started to sob, when my un-dead best friend Stevie Rae and the rest of my friends ran towards me.

"Z, are you ok?" Stevie Rae said. I was shocked to see her.

"Stevie Rae what are you doing here?" I said shocked.

"I came to find you, the others said that you and Erik had a fight. I knew you would need me, but I need you first." Stevie Rae said.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Come with us." Stevie-Ray said, taking my hand.

We saved her, we saved Stevie Rae, she was alive again. Thank god for that. I stood alone in the hall, feeling torn and alone.

"Z are you okay?" Stevie-Ray said

"No, I'm not Stevie Rae, I'm pregnant." I said. I could feel the tears forming in the back of my eyes.

"Oh Z it's going to be okay, you've got me, I'll help you, come here." Stevie-Ray took me into her arms as I sobbed heavily. How was it going to be ok when Erik was gone, he'd left me alone pregnant with our child, he'd left behind a Broken-Hearted Girl and his child.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Night

Broken-Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 5- Lost?

_**Zoey**_

Stevie-Ray walked me back to our dorm. I felt so weak, so empty, so broken. It was my own fault for being such a slut. I should have stopped Loren but I didn't. I'd lost Erik. The love of my life was gone. He hated me.

"Here we go Z," Stevie-Ray said, opening the dorm door. Stevie-Ray walked me into the room and sat me down on the bed.

"I'm going to get you something to eat," Stevie-Ray said.

"I'm fine," I lied. I was far from fine.

"You aren't fine Z. You're heart-broken and you're pregnant. The baby needs food. So do you. I'll be back," Stevie-Ray said, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Stevie-Ray," I said curling up on my bed. The door softly shut behind Stevie-Ray. I sobbed into my pillow. I'd never felt this alone in my life. I gasped at the sharp stabbing pain in my stomach. That's when the smell hit me, the smell of blood, my blood. I looked to see my dress stained red.

"No," I sobbed. I was losing the last piece of Erik I had. Stevie-Ray came in. She was at my side in a second.

"Z, what's wrong?" Stevie-Ray said.

"I'm bleeding," I sobbed.

"Come on we need to get you some help," Stevie-Ray said.

"NOT NEFERET! I don't trust her," I shouted. I knew my baby was in danger but their wasn't a chance in hell I was going to Neferet. I didn't trust her with my baby's or my life.

"I'll take you to a hospital," Stevie-Ray said. I felt my legs give way. I grabbed onto Stevie-Ray. My head was hurting. I felt really dizzy.

"I don't feel well," I said before it all went black.

******

I woke up in a white room. I felt sick, and how did I get here? Why was I here? Then, it all came flooding back. What had happened? No! I was bleeding! The baby! My hand flew to my stomach. I started to sob. Was my baby dead? Stevie-Ray walked into the room, followed by my grandma and a man in a white coat.

"Oh Thank God, Z. Your awake," Stevie-Ray hugged me.

"Oh honey, how are you feeling?" Grandma said, kissing me.

"I feel sick. Is the baby ok? Please tell me is my baby still alive," I said, trying to fight back my tears.

"Your babies are fine, Miss Redbird," the man in white coat said. It took me a minute to take in what he just said. He said 'babies'.

"Wait! What? What do you mean 'babies'? I'm confused. What's going on?" I asked, feeling confused.

"You're carrying two healthy twins," the man said

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Grandma said, hugging me.

"Can I have a look at them?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back," the man said. He came back a few minutes later with an ultrasound machine. There aren't words to describe how beautiful my babies looked. I started to cry. I was pregnant with Erik's and my twins and he wasn't here to see them. I'd lost him forever. I had to be strong for my babies no matter how hard it was.

**Author Comment**

**Sorry, it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. The next chapter will be set two months later. Also, please read La-Quinn's, AxStupidxLamb's and RenesmeexLullaby's fics. They're much better than me.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Hana**


	6. Chapter 6

House of Night

Broken-Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 6- Comfort

_**Zoey's Point of View.**_

Stevie-Ray and the Doctor left, left me alone with Grandma. As soon as the two had walked out of the door, Grandma turned to face me, her eyes looked sad. Sad and disappoint.

"Oh Zoeybird." Grandma said. The tears were falling not just from Grandma's eyes but from mine, I felt so awful.

"Grandma I'm so sorry. I'm such a stupid girl." I said in tears. My eyes were sore, the tears kept falling.

"Oh Zoeybird. We all make mistakes. I just can't believe that you would make this mistake." Grandma looked ashamed, which made my tears fall faster.

"Forgive me Grandma, I've been so stupid. I've gotten myself pregnant, their Erik's twins, I slept with my teacher Professor Blake, Erik dumped me before I could tell him I was pregnant I've only got you and Stevie-Ray to help me now. Please I need your comfort." I sobbed so hard.

"Oh Zoeybird come here." Grandma said, taking me into her arms. I just sobbed into her arms, I felt like a little girl who'd fallen over and scrapped her knee. Expect this time this wasn't my knee, it was my heart, I'd fallen and broken my heart.

"I'll help you Sweetheart. I'm help you I promise, we all make mistakes. I forgive you, I love you." Grandma said, kissing my heart softly healing my wound like she did when I was young, but it would take more than a kiss from grandma to heal my wounds this time. The Doctor came back into the room.

"Can I please go home now?" I asked, wanting for than ever to get out of this white room.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor looked nervous.

"She can come home with me; I'll look after her. When she's better, a lot better I'll take her back to school." Grandma said with a smile.

"Ok but I want you to stay with your grandma for a few weeks you and your twins need rest and care." The Doctor said with a smile.

"She'll get loads of TLC from me and her grandma." Stevie-Ray had entered the room. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok Miss Redbird, if your grandma just signs the forms you can go home." The Doctor said, opening the door.

"I'll be right back Honey." Grandma said, placing a soft kiss on my check.

"I'll stay with her." Stevie-Ray said, taking my hand softly in hers. Grandma left the room leaving me and Stevie-Ray alone to talk.

"How are you?" Stevie-Ray asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm fine." I lied. I felt fine physically but mentally I felt empty, weak, broken. The twins were the only thinking keeping me alive now.

"It will be okay Z, I promise you've got me and your grandma to help you, Time is the best healer." Stevie-Ray said with a small smile.

"What about the Twins? What about them? They need a father, Erik's gone, what do I do?" I said, feeling the tears coming again.

"We'll get you through, it will be ok. Don't worry about it now. Just concentre on here and now." Stevie-Ray said with a small smile.

"Here and now I'm the pregnant broken-hearted girl, who has gone from having everything, to losing it all in one night." I said the tears were falling and I couldn't stop them.

"You've got your friends, your grandma and your twins. You have those things to keep your going." Stevie-Ray said with a small smile. "Your right, thanks honey." I said with sweet smile.

"Here to help." Stevie-Ray said, giving me a big hug.

"Ready to go?" Grandma has silently come back into the room.

"We're ready." I said with a small smile. Stevie-Ray grabbed my bag off the bed and we walked towards Grandma's car in the car park.

******"There's been something I've wanted to ask you ever since you told me you were pregnant." Stevie-Ray said as we reached the car, she placed my bag in the boot.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Can I be your babies' godmother?!" Stevie-ray looked really excited about the idea.

"Of course you can. I was going to ask you near the time, if you wanted to do." I said honestly.

"Yeah! I'm your babies' godmother." Stevie-Ray said, doing a little happy dance in the car park.

We climbed into the car, Grandma was in the front driving, Stevie-Ray and me were in the back chatting away. Catching up on all the stuff we had missed out on since she'd died and then been brought back to life.

"You girls fancy something to eat?" Grandma asked

"Yes please Grandma. I'm starving, I'm guessing the twins are too." I said, placing my hand softly on my stomach.

"Stevie-Ray honey do you want some food?" Grandma asked

"Yes please." Stevie-Ray said. We stopped off at McDonalds. We sat in a booth, I was starving. I ate my own food and started picking at Grandma's and Stevie-Ray's. I looked like a right pig.

"Zoey, don't eat like that in public, it's disgusting." My ears started to burn at the sound of Mum's voice.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. I hated her, I hated her so much.

"We were just passing through." Mum said. Then I felt my stomach turn over on itself at the sight of her husband, John.

"We're leaving." I said to grandma and Stevie-Ray, I didn't want him around me while I was pregnant.

"Don't leave on our account." John said, grabbing my wrist.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME. I'M PREGNANT SO DON'T YOU DARE LAY ONE FINGER ON ME." I shouted

"Y-Your Pregnant?" Mum looked shocked.

"YES I AM. AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." I Shouted. I felt so angry, I tried to calm down for the twins sake. I'd been in hospital once this week I didn't have any plans to go back.

"YOU STUPID GIRL. THIS IS YOUR FAULT." Mum shouted at my grandma.

"Leave her alone you stupid cow. If this anyone's fault it yours, stay out of our lives. I hate you so much." I said before I walked towards the door.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER." Mum shouted.

"NEW FLASH: I'VE NEVER BEEN YOUR DAUGHTER. I'VE NOT BEEN YOUR DAUGHTER SINCE YOU MARRIED THE MONSTER STANDING NEXT TO YOU." I shouted before I walked towards the car. I climbed inside slamming the door and I stared to sob. Grandma and Stevie-Ray climbed into the car, Grandma started to drive and Stevie-Ray took me into her arms.

"Honey, calm down. For the Twins sake. She's just a stupid cow you don't need her you've got us, don't cry." Stevie-Ray kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said, lying my head on her knee. I was so tired, my eyes started to close as sleep took over me.


	7. Chapter 7

House of Night

Broken- Hearted Girl

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 7- Back to Reality

_**Zoey**_

I've been staying with Grandma for the last month, it's been nice, getting away from the pain.

I didn't do much, just sat in the garden thinking. Thinking about how I went from having everything to losing it all.

But I have the twins. But it's because of me they don't have a father.

I wish me and Erik were still together, I wish I'd never slept with Loren, I wish Erik knew I was pregnant. I know he'd make a great father. I wish my babies would have an amazing father. But they don't have a father, all they have is me. Me, Grandma and Stevie-Ray. Who has been staying with us ever since I collapsed.

I lay in the garden just looking at a clear blue sky, with my hand gently laid on my stomach. I closed my eyes and began to day dream. About me, Erik and the twins. A happy Family living by the sea, the twins laughing, Erik and me happy and married. Erik keeps saying he loves me.

"Z." My eyes snapped open at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Hey Stevie-Ray." I said with a small smile, I didn't move from my place in the garden.

"Mind if I lie with you?" Stevie-Ray asked.

"Ok." I said with a small smile. Stevie-Ray lay next to me in the soft grass and we both watched the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it. The Clear Blue Sky." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah it is. How are you Z?" Stevie-Ray asked.

"I've been better. I'm a pregnant broken hearted girl. Who's got to go back to school tomorrow to be called a slut and a slag." I said honestly. Back to school, back to my cold reality.

"It's going to be ok Z, I'll help you." Stevie-Ray said.

"Yeah but you can't go back to school with me." I said, I felt a tear fall down my check.

"You'll be fine Z, your brave, you'll face what ever they throw at you." Stevie-Ray said, wiping away my tear with her soft hand.

"I'm so scared Stevie-Ray, I need Erik. I love Erik. We need him." I said, resting my hand back on my stomach.

"It'll be ok honey, you have me and your grandma." Stevie-Ray said. She rested her hand over mine and gently squeezed my fingers.

"Doesn't stop my babies needing a father." I said honestly.

"It will work out between you and Erik. I can feel it. He'll come back, find out about the twins, find out that all that stuff with Loren was a mistake and you two will be back together. I don't know how it will happen but I know it will, I can feel it the air honey." Stevie-Ray said with a soft smile.

"I hope you right." I said with a smile and we both went back to lying in the grass, I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep and as I slept all I could dream about was what Stevie-Ray had said and how much I wanted it to be true. If only dreams did come true.

*******

Back to School today... great. Grandma put my things in the back of her car. Me and Stevie-Ray got in the back of the car and we drove towards the House of Night. I was so terrified. I knew how everyone was going to react when they found out I was pregnant. I stared out of the car window, my mind was racing and all I wanted was to have Erik sitting next to me, I want to hear his perfect voice, I want him to say "It's ok Z I'm here, I love you" but I'll never hear him say "I love you" again. I ruined my one chance to be happy by being a slut.

"Z?" Stevie-Ray said, I looked at her, I was crying.

"Oh honey." Stevie-Ray said before she took me in her arms, I just sobbed into her chest.

"Zoebird you can't run away you have to face them. I know you're scared." Grandma said.

"I don't want too." I said with a weak tearful smile.

"I know sweetheart but you can't run away." Grandma said as she parked the car.

"Come on." Grandma said.

"See ya later." I said to Stevie-Ray

"Good Luck honey." Stevie-Ray said. I climbed out of the car and I followed Grandma inside school. I was back, the place I called home. My safe haven. If only. This had been the place that I'd once been happy. I once had everything, great friends, fantastic boyfriend and I lost it all in one night... god I'm stupid.

I stood outside as Grandma told Neferet I was back. Grandma took me to my room, she said she would stay with me for a little bit then she'd have to go. I lay on my bed, Grandma wrapped her arms around me, I started to drift off to sleep, back in my harsh reality.

I just silently cried in Grandma's arms, wanting the bed to sallow me up make me disappear, take me somewhere else.

I finally fell asleep but not for long and when I woke up I was alone with nothing but a note

"Zoebird I love you. Be safe my sweetheart, don't be scared I have faith in you love you Grandma x"

"I'm glad someone has faith in me." I whispered.

"I have faith in you Zoey." I turned fast at the sound of Nyx's voice

"Nyx." I said.

"Have faith my child, everything will work out, trust in your friend's words they are truthful. Good luck, my daughter." Nyx said before she disappeared

"Trust in my friend's words?" I said confused. I lay back down on the bed and I began to think about what Stevie-Ray had said "It will work out between you and Erik. I can feel it. He'll come back, find out about the twins, find out that all that stuff with Loren was a mistake and you two will be back together. I don't know how it will happen but I know it will, I can feel it the air honey." Oh my god Erik's coming back. What Stevie-Ray felt was a message from Nyx so maybe I wouldn't be a broken-hearted girl after all or is this just false hope?


End file.
